Our studies during the year will continue to focus on histidine biosynthesis and mechanisms of chemotaxis in Salmonella. In addition, we plan upon using Salmonella and E. coli as instruments to delineate those metabolic pathways responsible for metabolic activation of otherwise inert compounds to carninogens/mutagens. Finally, experiments on the interaction of Pseudomonas and Proteus strains will be continued.